User talk:Dynasty101Warriors
Chat come to chat now (talk) 08:22, November 13, 2012 (UTC) hi :)GrAyLu Foreva! (talk) 06:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Jeryaza sortyo ? i ? ? ? ? ? cabnjt writttte proeprly i hafd an ? ? ? ? ? litle ? a ccitdnt so i'm injactiveo;i andf is r t ? ? the;o 'jerzx a pa ge locked? i am prewty suter i removwed thew lo9ckj Team Badge Hi Dynasty~ Hope you can make a team badge for our Update Complete! Team. And if you want to join our team, please left a message on my talkpage. --Laven 06:02,12/10/2012 :Ok~ I'll start to make the guild page now~ --Laven 10:26,12/10/2012 Hmm~ Well done, Dynasty. Glad to have you as our coding expert. --Laven 13:00,12/10/2012 :Btw, I have created the application form. It seems to have some problems in it so can you fix it here? XD --Laven 05:33,12/11/2012 Snapshot Plz upload the logo of snapshot guild and what about the guild status thing? And the former badge? if u r thr plz come to chat (talk) 14:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dynasty~ About the MoTM badge thingy for her~ Can you make it? I had told Wing to upload her profile picture for the badge so there's no need to find a picture of Jellal. Make it orange please. xD The words should be: This user was the Update Complete! Team Mage of the Month for December 2012. And link the image to her profile. Thanks! -- Work I just want to crop the image of Lyon and Lucy. Here are the links: http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lyon_makes_a_bet.png and http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lucy_in_x791.png I hope u can do it. 13:44,3/7/2013 13:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Need Help Dynasty, I want to make it shadowed around the box. plese tell me the codes. (talk) 04:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC) please forget about the upper message I am done (talk) Thank you dynasty for helping me create this- Appleplum > Appleplum > 04:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Application Plz fill the application form for becoming an admin and plz reply 07:43,3/9/2013 07:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) APPLICATION for ur guild Red has made the application for ur . Plz check if u agree with it and don't come to me if u find it wrong :-P here's the link - http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Couples_Wiki:Snapshot_Guild and plz fill up the example section. 07:42,3/10/2013 07:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Guild Hi Dynasty~ Just so you know, I would like to join your guild. I've already passed an application form. 08:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity status Hi Dynasty.... Please be noted that you have been tagged as inactive in the Update Complete! Team. Due to new rules, your jobs have been removed and are now opened to other members to take and complete. I will give you some time to complete jobs that are worth to 3,000 until 1st April. If not, then I may have to excommunicate you from the team. Please reply me if you have any reasons for being inactive throughout these months so that I may give you a longer time limit depends on your situation. Thanks. -- Screenshots Hi Dynasty, umm, can the screenshot can be not Fairy Tail? My other Screen shots seems to be others. 04:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) well, here the 1 is a game, not anime, but somewhat A kind of fairytail, because of the apparel is lucy's. The other 2 is of course, Fairy Tail 08:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) here are the pictures: Am I be posting in the Guild's talk page or not ? 08:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Join it Dynasty-san I wanna join your guild. Shall I fill the application form that has been posted on the talk page of the guild. Appleplum > 04:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Snapshot Okay okay, Dynasty-san. I filled the application form. and for the photos, will these do: Appleplum > 05:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Arvee needs to be 100% smart (~ O w O)~　.(O . O" .) Ellow , Just so you know-ness, Me, Arvee100smart will be out for 2-3 days. Sorry to say this but I will be back as soon as possible. So don't forget to leave me a message or 3. Love, Arvee100smart. Re:Help Aww, sorry Dynasty, but I can't help just yet with lots of stuff burden on my back. I still have to do many things and that keeps me busy, of course. So... sorry if I can't help yet. Maybe i'll join after I finish these jobs. Please be considerate. Good eve. Congrats Hey Dynasty u now r an admin. I hope u work well.Tell me whih color u want for the username except red and orange?and the questions u asked; it'll be decided afterwards and what is header and float? Plz reply and use this instead of this 17:29,3/19/2013 17:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, hi, Dynasty! Congratulations for becoming an admin! I'm sure you'll be great in your position! :) And I'm not jealous... Maybe a little bit. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:49,3/19/2013 You deserved it! ^^ Don't worry, I'm not that kind of person. :P [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 19:15,3/20/2013 Message Dynasty, Is this okay? I still haven't added manga images, but I have done the Fanart and Cosplay. Is it good enough? Thankyou Dynasty. And I am really really sorry because I have not been able to play that game yet. Sorry. I really want to play but I have taken many jobs. On the other hand, I am not staying online for very long in the mornings and I usually lag off at nights. But I will definately try to play it. ^_^ Message Umm......sorry to disturb you again, but, have a look at Natza. You told me to change few images, and so I did. If there is any mistake or any incomplete work, please inform me. Thank you and Sorry. I get it . Thank you Dynasty. I will be prepared. 16:32, March 31, 2013 Hey Dynny I passed my application form!! Re: T.I.G Hey Dynasty! Yeah, sorry, I was completely busy, I couldn't add jobs. I'll add new ones really soon and I'll check yours, too. Sorry for the inconveince! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:27,4/3/2013 Screenshots Hello Dynny.. ^__^ Here's my screenshots Currycarliee (talk) 07:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) MoTM Badge Hi Dynasty~ Recently, I have created the MoTM badge for guilds and teams. Template:Mage of The Month If you need to change the colors, just change it and if you think it's not working, you may fix it yourself. Just don't change the template name~~ So....I guess that's all. Bye! =) -- Re: HBD Hi Dynasty! Thank you sooo much!!! The picture looks awesome!! Thanks again, you are awesome!!! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:01,4/5/2013 Hey Hey Supervisor-sama. I guess you are busy as well :( cause you too haven't checked the job that I completed :( And I have my test which is gonna start soon. So sorry for not editing. And I haven't talked to you lately ;( So I miss you Supervisor >.< I hope we talk soon. Hey Again I understand Dynasty ^ ^ I hope your computer will be fixed soon. As for the job,I can already see that you are having probs with the comp so no need to rush. That being said.....I will be inactive for sometime after 25th May and sometime in June again. We are going somewhere. Sorry for that. As for Arvee, I will leave a message on his talk page. because, he is also on a vacation and isn't online very often. And no need to thank me ^ ^ Supervisor-Sama XD And the Misaki avi looks good *^* Hope you get a Takumi for you XD Dynny!!! Hello Dynny! .. Can you take off my application form in SSG? I'll re-join if i'm not too much busy.. and.. can you do me a favor? please tell Mega that I left him a message in DeviantArt. Thanks.. 10:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Again Again XD By Takumi, I didn't mean that you get a Takumi avi :P I meant that you get a Takumi in real life, meaning a guy like him XD And I will try to complete my remaining jobs as soon as I can. My test will be over by next Wednesday. And I have a question Dynasty. I know your computer is broken and you can't check the jobs, but if I complete a job, and tag it 'completed' at the guild, then am I allowed to take another job? I mean....I have already taken 3 jobs (maximum number allowed) and if I complete them, and tag them completed, then can I take another job or am I supposed to wait for you? And you can ask me for any kind of help you need. I am always here at your service supervisor-Sama ^^ 12:47, May 10, 2013 Monday Let's Chat on Monday.. I'm busy this weekend. ^__^ Thank you. 14:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Well that is good :) And no more questions for now Badge Dynny!! Can you support me on FT Wiki? Please? type onto your page. and.. if you want.. to use the Filipino badge that I created, put . Thank you in advance. ^__^ 10:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Dynny.. I am too imfortunate... XD. And I'm confused about this, there's no any CurrySupport. Carrot is the one who made me a badge. Sorry again.. ^__^ 05:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark Hey Supervisor-sama. It seems that Red already renamed and uploaded the wordmark that you wanted me to upload. If you want anything else, then your soldier is at your duty x_x -- 22:10,5/20/2013 22:10, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:THANK YOU!!! No problem. Besides, someone reminded me to, so might as well do it. Anything for you Supervisor-Sama *^* Changed logo Hello, Dyna, I've updated the Sekirei wiki logo, and I can't updated it in here, because the page is protected. Here is the link to the new logo. See you later! --Iliyana Petkova (talk) 20:00,5/22/2013 Hi There Hi Dynasty, thank you so very much for your wonderful compliments. I still haven't decided on a guild or team I would like to join but I am thinking about joining one. But as for now, I will continue to do the best I can for the page. As for applying for the position of ChatMod, despite your kind words, I have no idea the skills and requirements needed for it. I feel like I do not deserve the position as much as the people who were there before me. But thank you for thinking about me. This maybe a little out of place but I have noticed that you too also live in the Philippines. I live around the NCR. How about you? Hehe. It's nice to see a fellow Filipino around this parts. But despite the heritage, I cannot speak proper Tagalog. Oh well. Thank you very much for your time and your compliments. Cinnamon sugar (talk) 10:43, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm so very sorry! My brother wanted me to make lunch already. I'll talk to you when I get to see you soon. Cinnamon sugar (talk) 04:04, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Double article Hello Dynasty! Mystowalker is already redirected to Edo Jerza by default. Even when people type "Mystowalker" to the search field, "Edo Jerza" appears. I guess there are no problems here. Thanks for asking me! :) However, there's one thing I want to ask. Is it possible to delete an article and leaving a redirect? If it is, then it is the best solution, though I don't know how to do it. Can you please explain it? =) I don't even have the right to delete an article, btw. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:44,5/28/2013 I'm Hurt First of all, The Imaginators Guild, hmmmm... I think I'll apply. Next, I'm hurt. You thought I was a guy. I thought it was obvious that I was a girl. *cries* Cinnamon sugar (talk) 02:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I was still online but you weren't talking so I thought you left. Sorry. Cinnamon sugar (talk) 03:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The thing you said was, "What were we talking about again?" Cinnamon sugar (talk) 04:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Name font Colour Yep, done it, though it's taking time to clear my cache so I can't see it yet. Tell me if you want it changed again. That's none. ;) Colors Hey Dynasty, can u give colors for Rivalry makers guild. I've just copied the source from snapshot but plz change those colors . same for the badge 17:18,5/30/2013 17:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:The favor...den...den...DEN!!!!! Sorry I was gone yesterday >.< the skype with my father has gone too long... I'll be doing it and finish it today.. GOMEN NE >.<. 22:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) 4 images remaining right ? Finished it. 22:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) (~._.)~ Re:SGG Application Am I going to reply here? The real Currycarliee is still vacationing, she left this account to me since May 18 and I'm her older cousin, I am 15 years old. And the real Currycarliee is 13. Thank you. 05:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dynasty! So you're admin here, Great! I have some thing you could help me with. I seriously don't know how to edit here. Can you help me as an admin? ( (talk) 01:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) Gomen Sorry Supervisor-sama...I will complete my jobs soon. I am kinda busy right now so I am not able to spend enough time here..but I will try to complete it within few days. You are also familiar with the fact that I was inactive. Sorry again. Your apprentice will do the jobs soon. I'm sorry to tell you that... From now on, as an official member of the Update Complete! Team, you must be dedicated, hardworking, helpful and get along well with your new teammates. Put on your profile page to show your badge to the public and be honoured to be one of us. }} 14:36,6/4/2013 My name? Hehe. Thanks for the compliment. I have nothing better to do anyway rather than to edit. But I feel like this won't last long since classes is about to start and so is my business practicum. Oh well. By the way, it's ok to ask if you're curious. It's Trixie. :) Cinnamon sugar (talk) 12:13, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I got a lot of comments and jokes about that but my last name has a funnier joke but I can't tell you that. XD As for a signiture, I've been trying to learn how but end up failing. But I really want one. Cinnamon sugar (talk) 13:27, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Wahhh!! I love it! Thank you very much! Cinnamon Sugar XXX Hello there my awesome supervisor.... I sincerely apologize :S But Now...I am getting back to work on FTC...from tonight most probably. I am almost done with my work on Kaichou, and so I am going to finish my jobs and stuffs here. And you said that you wouldn't be around that much next week :SSSSS I am gonna miss ya *bursts into tears and hugs Dynasty* Hope to see you soon. Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Policies Hey, though am not an admin but seriously you have to make more rules and policies to ensure proper functioning of the wiki. Whatever is already there is not enough you should really do something about it. You should have a discussion about the policies with their help make new policies and rules also the page needs content. Badge Request Hi i'm have request for a FORMER ADMIN badge.Thank you! Thanks! I'm looking forward to be working with you. :) Anyway, there's no case so don't worry. ^_^ Policies Actually Dynasty, Red has already made the policies page but I think you should discuss about it. Fairy tailmage; 13:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Gomen Supervisor-sama :( The vacation is over and I am kinda busy. So that is making it hard for me to edit that often. Also, I am practicing codes. I will make more edits soon. Glad to know that you understand :D Meeting Hey there, Dynasty. Just wanna tell you that we, the admins, must have a meeting to talk about issues, improvements, decisions and plans for our wiki. We can't hold everything as it is, so we must at least "make our move". It would be very much appreciated if you could come around this week in chat, together with our co-admin, Ice. We have tons of stuff to discuss so we have to have "the talk" with complete members of the administration. If ever we won't be able to find time to be together, perhaps I should talk to you individually with Fairy Tail Wiki Chat PM and gather your opinions, then i'll sum everything up. Hope to see you soon. Wiki Guilds S-Class Application Form The title says it all; how about that? All we have is applying for the guild, so please at least uh... make one? :3 Thanks and Gomen ne. 10:52, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Appy O_o... Okie Dokie, Sure Sure~ Good luck on your work ... be sure you pass or win or something.... Arigato~, 22:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC)